


The Lewd Laguz

by aquahaven



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Mermaid Fun Times, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquahaven/pseuds/aquahaven
Summary: An investigation on kidnappings gets derailed in the best possible way. Water themed hi-jinks ensue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lewd Laguz

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start todays story of "Why Did I Write This?" At the behest of a "Proof-Reader" of mine, I was told to change the story slightly for a more wholesome conclusion. So if you get tonal whiplash then feel free to yell at me, because I wanted a murder mystery with light lemony implications later on, but noooo, we need to stick with smut first story second. I'm not angry, just disappointed that I can't write porn without plot.
> 
> Anyways, there are girls with male anatomy in this story, so viewer discretion and all that nonsense. Don't like, don't read, blase blase. Shenanigans.

“…and that’s why I want you to follow her! She’s clearly up to something if she won’t tell ME of all people! Surely you most believe me!” Rod Ross had finally, after two complete hours of non-stop talking, finished his mad tirade. The current demon situation in the city of Hamel had been dealt for the most part, but there were still many issues keeping the El Search Party, Red Knights, and Penensio quite busy. So busy in fact, that the only people able to listen to the former duke were Rena, a Grand Archer, and Aisha, an Elemental Master. From Hamel to Velder, many residents were disappearing under mysterious circumstances and reappearing a day or two later, looking worse for wear. With the information retrieved from the victims of the attacks, demons were obviously the prime suspects. The issue with this theory, however, was that demons didn’t normally release their prisoners. Especially not with just a few scrapes and bruises.

“Well Rod Ross, as much as we want to look into this…theory of yours, we’re still cleaning up after your last mess.” The Elemental Master stated, clearly annoyed at having been made to spend an exorbitant amount of time listening to the ravings of a mad man.

“Yes, I’m afraid we are stretched too thin to look into theories without any substantial evidence right now.” Rena added, attempting to mask her own annoyance with a pleasant smile.

“Irrelevant! What more evidence do you need!?” The former Duke stood quickly, sending the chair he was sitting in previously flying. “That priestess vanishes at all hours of the day, is the the only person who’s never around when the kidnappings happen, and just so happens to ‘show-up’ once the victims already trudged back into the city! It’s obvious that she’s behind all of this!! Why, I bet sh- “?

“I apologize Rod Ross, but I believe we have exhausted as much time as we can spare. We will investigate the matter if it puts your mind at ease but please, do not contact us unless it is a clear and obvious emergency.” Rena cut in before the man could say anything else. She and Aisha stood and walked to the door, leaving the former Duke to sputter in disbelief.

“Can you believe the nerve of that guy!? Calling US over so he can yammer on about conspiracy theories! Royalty or not, if he pulls a stunt like that again, I’m gonna slug him right in his dumb face!” Aisha complained, kicking an errant can into the distance to lessen her frustrations. The duo had left Rod Ross’ house in the suburbs and were now walking towards the center of the city to offer any assistance. Despite things calming down, much of the city was still empty, save for the odd shop or profession. As Aisha continued her own tirade, Rena was deep in thought. Twelve people had been kidnapped; no correlations to each other at all. The only patterns that were evident were an age range of 20 – 30 years, the individuals disappeared at all times of day, and their public importance seemed not to be involved. The only thing that was consistent between all the kidnappings was that only women were being stolen away, and that none of them chose to speak of the matter. The most recent individuals kidnapped were Daisy, secretary to the former Duke of Hamel, and Vanessa, leader of Velder’s Centurion Guards. Both women returned to their respective towns around the same time and, like all the other cases, had their lips sealed on the identities of their abductors. Daisy however, seemed to have lips a bit looser than the rest, only mentioning water off-handedly during her return.

As of now there were several working theories about the kidnappings; several of which involved Sasha, the Water Priestess. Though she had risked own safety multiple times to help others, she was still under some suspicion from those still loyal to Rod Ross, believing this was all a clever ploy to overthrow the monarchy. Another involved Chloe, the Demon army defector. The people considered her to secretly be stealing people away for some nefarious plots to undermine restoration efforts of the city or start a secondary demon war. The last involved slowly replacing all residents with doppelgängers to do…something? Rena considered this theory to be the most far-fetched; and considering it came from Elsword, it was obviously not the case. The Grand Archer crossed her arms over her chest.

“We should find Daisy…” Rena said aloud.

“What for?”

“It’s just a hunch, but she seems too nervous to talk about what happened publicly, but not unwilling. So maybe if we were to coerce her somehow, we might be able to get some information from her.”

“Well, Isn’t that Daisy over there?” Aisha asked, pointing to an official looking woman. It was indeed Daisy; her caramel skin, amber eyes, and snowy white hair contrasting uniquely with the dark purples of her pencil skirt and blazer were very hard to mistake for anyone else. She seemed nervous, paranoid even, as she quickly walked with her head down, a sense of disgust ebbed onto her soft facial features as she clutched a large purse to her chest.

“She doesn’t look too good. Should go check on her?” Aisha asked as she began to walk after the woman who disappeared behind an alley way.

“Wait.” Rena grabbed a hold of Aisha’s arm before she could leave. “She looks unwell, yes, but for what reason? A stalker perhaps…” The buxom blonde looked to where the secretary had vanished. “and if she is being stalked, then we should follow her and catch whoever it is. With any luck they might be involved with the kidnappings going on.”

“Wow, now you’re starting to sound a lot like Rod Ross.” The Elemental Master teased.

Rena’s cheeks flushed at the insinuation of sounding crazy. “I know it sounds paranoid, but it’s better to be safer rather than sorry, right?

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…Okay, let’s do it!” Aisha proclaimed. The duo shared a high five before starting off after Daisy. The path the secretary took avoided any areas that could potentially have people. Down many alleys, going up and down stairs, and even doubling back behind herself in some instances, casting nervous glances in every direction except directly ahead. After about 30 minutes of this, she finally seemed to stop her wanderings at the cities dock area. Normally the docks would be alive with activity; either sailors returning to port or vendors from far off lands peddling their wares. Now however, they seemed less alive.  
“I wonder what she’s doing here…nothings really going on in this part of town.” Aisha remarked as the pair continued to follow Daisy. “Do you think she’s meeting someone here? Oh! What if it’s an old lover finally returning in the hopes of rekindling an old fling?” Aisha fantasized as she played with her ponytail.

‘Now who’s sounding crazy?’ Rena joked to herself. Daisy continued through the docks and crossed a bridge, casting a weary glare to the water below as it flowed into the ocean. She looked around to ensure nobody was around to see her before climbing over the railings to the bridge.

“What is she doing!?” both girls quietly shouted as they watched Daisy vanish over the edge of the bridge. Had her encounter been so grievous that she couldn’t bear to live with it anymore? The girls ran over to where the secretary had jumped, expecting the worst. Instead, they found a small ramshackle foot path made of driftwood and rope that disappeared under the bridge. They walked over to the other side expecting it to continue, only to find no such path.

‘This wasn’t here before...’ the elvish archer thought in disbelief. As she leaned over the railing to get a better view under the bridge, her companion wasted no time in hopping over the edge.  
“Come on, she’s getting away!” Aisha shouted loud enough for only Rena to hear. As Aisha disappeared beneath the bridge, Rena briefly thought to protest before choosing to follow her friend. She leaped over the edge and gracefully landed on the smaller bridge below, causing it to shift slightly. The path lacked any form of railing and was barely large enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder on without falling into the waters below. The duo walked under the bridge only to find a hole just large enough for a person to crawl through carved from the bridge itself. A faint howl could be heard from somewhere below along with the unmistakable clicking of heels on stone stairs. Rena peered into the small opening to discover that it opened on the other side, tall enough for someone to walk in comfortably along with several stairs leading into a dark abyss.

“We should go back to the others and report this.” Rena said, as she prepared to climb back onto the bridge. Aisha nodded and went to follow, until they both heard a deathly wail come from inside the hole. One that could only belong to a secretary in danger. The pair shared a look of shock before steeling their resolves. Whatever danger was below, they would have to fight off alone. Aisha quickly scurried through the hole and appeared on the other side. Rena, however, had a bit more trouble as her hips were stuck on one side of the wall while the rest of her was on the other.

“Looks like someone should have watched her figure.” The mage chuckled as she finally had a chance to be proud of her diminutive figure. Rena felt her face light up as she continued to struggle her way through the hole, finally popping out completely onto the other side. As she stood and brushed the dirt from her dress, she glared at Aisha.

“Not. A. Word” the elf warned. Aisha chuckled to herself, happy in having won for once. They currently found themselves at the top of a flight of stairs that led down. The stairwell was narrow, much like the path outside, but with a high ceiling. The only light was the one coming through the hole. As they gazed into the dimly lit abyss, attempting to gauge how far the stairs went. Upon seeing a light flickering further down and the clicks of heels, they began their descent, with Rena taking point.  
The trip down the stairs was silent and slow as both girls nervously followed the clicking of heels. The realization they both rushed down without notifying anyone was beginning to weigh down their anxieties. ‘Anything could happen down here, and nobody would be able to find us…’ Rena turned around and looked back up the stairwell, the light from the hole they entered from now long gone. Despite the narrow stairway, Aisha was clinging tightly to Rena’s arm. A similar shriek from before caused Aisha to tighten her grip and yelp in turn.

“Quiet, or else she’ll hear us!” Rena chided. Though she was just as frightened as her friend, the need to solve this mystery was driving her forward. Nodding solemnly, the Elemental Master apologized as they continued downwards. After a brief while, the clicking of heels could no longer be heard. The pair of girls feared the worst and quickened their pace. After reaching the bottom, they found themselves in a large cavern lined with stalagmites reaching from the floor to the ceiling. The walls were covered in the incandescent blue glow of, what could only be described, as spores. The ceiling shared a similar glow except in higher concentrations, casting down beams of blue light. In the middle of this cavern was a small pond being illuminated by a single ray of this light from above. There, standing with her back to the stairs and on the edge of the pond was Daisy. She appeared to be speaking with something near the water, but the echoes of the cave prevented anything legible from being heard.  
Rena snuck behind several of these stalagmites as she hid behind one closest to the pond, catching the tail end of her conversation.

“-ght. But please, you have to be gentler when I bring people here. If you’re too rough, they might not want to keep quiet, and if that happens, I can’t guarantee everything to go over as easily. It’s hard enough sneaking over here myself…” the secretary said, shuffling nervously next to the water and keeping whoever she was talking to obscured. Rena cursed under her breath. Daisy was working with the kidnappers? And she was covering for them!? What else was she hiding from everyone? How could she trust any of the information she had received before if it all was being thrown into question now? The elf motioned for her partner to come closer as she drew her bow. Aisha quickly scampered over to her partner, filling her in on the situation as she arrived. In a heartbeat, her staff was drawn and spells ready, waiting to be unleashed. The two shared a determined look before preparing to take Daisy and her accomplice by surprise.

Before either of them could do so, they heard a splash come from the direction of the pond. They looked back to see Daisy and the other figure gone. All that was left was the purse Daisy had been carrying.

…which was swiftly pulled into the water by a light blue hand.

“Mermen…” Rena said as she walked over to the pond. As stared down into the water, her mind began piecing together all she currently knew. “That was why there wasn’t any evidence at the scene of the disappearances…they were being stolen and transported by the water ways!” Just as she was mentally praising herself for solving the mystery of the kidnapper’s identity, Aisha brought up a very good point.

“What are we gonna do now?”

“I….” Rena was lost for words. So focused was she on finding the culprits, she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do when she found them. The initial plan was to attack them as they went to attack Daisy, then try to extract any useful information. But seeing as she’s working with them, she had to rethink her plan. “I’m not sure. I don’t think we can follow her if there’s mermen around.” The pair of girls stood near the ledge and peered over the edge again. The water of this pond was deep. Very deep. So deep that the bottom couldn’t be seen.

Aisha was about to suggest returning to everyone in order to rally a proper force, when something caught onto her leg. She only had time to let out a shriek before she was dragged under the surface by a massive claw.

“Aisha!” Rena shouted, wasting no time in diving in after her friend. As she broke through the surface, a large barrage of ice blasted in her direction. On the receiving end of the barrage was a very unlucky crab. The elvish archer looked down to see her partner swimming back to the surface. As Aisha swam past, Rena looked down. To her surprise, it wasn’t too deep as previously thought; roughly 20ft down if she were to guess. There at the bottom, was what appeared to be a silver object in a patch of sea grass.

‘What’s that down there?’ she thought to herself, wondering if it was important enough to investigate on her shallow breath. She chose to resurface, popping up next to the Elemental Master and catching her off guard.

“Are you ok?” they asked each other, laughing at their antics as they both tread water. “I’m fine, just a little annoyed is all. This outfit really isn’t meant for swimming you know.” The Elemental master joked. As she looked at the elvish archer, she watched her taking several deep breaths. “What’s wrong?”

“The water isn’t that deep, and I think there’s something down there. I’m going to go look before we leave.” Without waiting for a response, Rena took a deep breath and dove back underwater. She quickly made her way to the shimmering object at the bottom; confirmed to be a sign. She clung to the sign for stability as she attempted to read it: ‘Swim this way for fun and play~!” were the words printed on the sign, along with the depiction of a woman hanging from a pole. As the archer wondered what the sign could mean, she saw movement from the tunnel as several Ancient crabs came barreling towards her. She quickly kicked off the sign and did a flip in the water as she pulled out her bow. Even in this aquatic environment, she skillfully knocked and fired several volleys of arrows, hitting each crab with them. As she landed on the bottom of the pond, she felt the dirt shift as a Deep-Sea Fish burst from the ground, completely catching her off guard.

“Mmph!?” Rena burbled as she was knocked away by the beast, kicking up sand and debris as she fell backwards. Before she could reorient herself and defend, another barrage of ice slammed the fish into the ground, leaving it in a crater. Rena looked up to see Aisha swimming down to join her. The elvish archer smiled and waved to her friend. Once Aisha had reached the bottom, Rena pointed towards the tunnel the crabs had come down. The purple mage gave her an inquisitive look before looking at the sign behind the elf, then nodding in understanding. The pair began swimming through the submerged tunnel, shooting and blasting any crab or fish that dared stand in their way, which were surprisingly few. The tunnel was large enough for both girls to swim with their arms outstretched fully and not bump into each other or the walls. Short patches of moss like the cavern above bathed the tunnel in an aquamarine glow; no doubt being altered by the water. The sea grass growing from the ground gave off the appearance of a shag carpet.

‘Ha! This place is way too easy! We’ll be done here in no time!’ Aisha thought to herself as she zapped a Deep-Sea Fish that tried to attack them from behind. They continued swimming as the tunnel split into three different paths; one leading straight up, while the other continued forward and broke off into a fork. The pair looked to each other as they debated on which way to go. Rena looked down the tunnel and saw either path of the fork was marked with golden plaques. 'Fun' was marked on the left and 'Play' on the right. She took a mental note of these and looked into the path marked 'Fun'. It seemed to open into a large room with a dark pulsing red light. Although the room was sparsely illuminated, it was much too dark to notice anything of importance. The path marked 'Play' lead to a hallway with several doors on either side decorated with coral and seashells; each having a green or red starfish on the front. She then looked up into the tunnel that was above their head and saw that it wasn’t as dark, but it seemed to be smaller than the one they were currently in. If they were to take this tunnel, they would have to swim single file. At the top of this tunnel however, was a gleam of silver, perhaps another sign? As they continued to pantomime a conversation, something important came to mind as she saw the purple mage's flushed cheeks. She quickly looked in the direction they had come from, the direction of the large room, and then directly up.

‘Where are all the bubble vents…?’ she thought to herself. They duo were so busy fighting their way through the tunnel, they hadn’t noticed the lack of vents, and by extension, air. This point was quickly made evident as the elf ranger; having been reminded of her need to breath, was struck with a powerful convulsion, releasing a glob of bubbles. She quickly covered her mouth to prevent anymore from escaping and looked to Aisha, who had a similar expression of panic, as she too realized her need to breath. The pair looked up and guesstimated this to be the best option. Aisha took the lead, partially crawling up the tunnel to speed herself along, with Rena following suit. Though she had less room to work with, she managed to keep pace with the mage. As the sign came into Aisha’s view, she stopped briefly to read it: ‘Employees This Way~! Everyone Else Should Go Away~!’ was what it said, the depiction of a woman hanging onto an arrow pointing towards a door on their left.

“Mmhm!” the Elemental Master grunted, pointing to the door and then to her mouth. Perhaps behind this door was where they could breathe? She tried turning the knob several times, finding it to be locked. Shocked, she tried again, bracing her legs against the wall opposite the door and ramming her shoulder into it. Rena looked on as dread washed over her puffy red cheeks.

“Hmmm…” the Elemental Master groaned through pursed lips, drifting away slightly and rubbing her shoulder. 'Sorry about this.' she thought as she trained her staff on the door. In an instant, the door was blasted off its hinges, being sent flying into the empty room and scaring away a school of fish inside as they fled into the tunnel. Now able to enter, the girls swam, in and looked for any form of air.

The room was beautifully decorated with corals and shells ranging from the warm colors of the rainbow. More of the aquamarine moss was painting the ceiling and flickering down, making it look as if they were on a coral reef at the bottom of the sea. Against a wall on the left were several large mirrors embroidered with ornate seashells on the walls. Under the mirrors was a long table full of different brushes and makeup, along with chairs that were nailed to the ground. Behind these chairs on the opposite wall was what looked to be a walk-in closet, fully stocked with outfits for all kinds of occasions. The floor was covered in more of the short sea grass and looked to be a blue-grey instead of the usual green. Placed in the corner of the main room they were in was a wine-red lounging chaise with a clear box acting as an end table in front of it. Several large purses sat on the table similar to the one Daisy had been carrying but this fact was ignored by the duo as their eyes fell onto a hookah in the middle of the table, a slow trickle of bubbles coming from the ends of each pipe.

“AIR!” they shouted as they quickly swam to the life-giving pipes. Just as they were about to suck down all the air they could breathe, they stopped and took a closer look at the tips of each hose before their blushes became even brighter. Each of the hoses was tipped with a large penis. Rena gave the phallic object a surprised look, watching as the bubbles trickled out. She gingerly poked a small button on the side of the shaft and reeled back as a torrent of bubbles erupted from the tip.

‘Why…is this a thing…?’ the elf thought to herself. She looked to Aisha who was looking just as disgusted as herself, wondering if she needed air badly enough to put this…thing into her mouth. Her answer came in the form of a convulsion that wracked the purple mages body, causing her to double over as she clutched her throat and flailed in the water. Her pupils shrank as her cheeks began turning blue as she breathed in her first bit of water. When faced with the threat of a watery end, she ignored her own inhibitions and jammed the tip into her mouth, gagging as she pushed it down a bit too deep. She pressed the button on her shaft and began sucking down mouthfuls of air as the color returned to her cheeks. Rena’s face was flushed as she watched the phallic object disappear into Elemental Master’s mouth. Despite the burning in her own lungs, she apprehensively placed the phallus on her tongue and breathed in the air. It was cold and slightly awkward in her mouth as she suckled on the tip, the absurdity of the situation catching up to her, causing her to rub her legs together.

‘I can’t believe we’re doing this…’ Aisha thought to herself, feeling a similar sensation as Rena. Now able to comfortably hold their breath, both girls swam back to the door as they avoided eye contact with each other.

As they re-entered the tunnel, a dull thumping noise could be heard resonating from somewhere in the tunnels. They both swam down and back to the tunnel they had arrived in to investigate further. As they arrived, they found the once bright tunnel to be nearly pitch black, save for the bright lights coming from the room on the left at the end of the tunnel. The girls slowly swam to the room, weapons drawn and ready for a fight. As their eyes adjusted to the bright light, they were amazed at what they saw.  
They now found themselves in what appeared to be a large amphitheater at the bottom of a chasm, the light of the setting sun refracting far above them, being distorted slightly as it met with a red membrane that stretched completely over the chasm, giving the entire area a slight red tint. Far away from the tunnels exit in the middle of this space was a large stage in the shape of a closed clam, being illuminated by a lone light from above. Surrounding the stage on all sides were dozens of tables and booth seats decorated with red starfish and seashells. Each table came with a similar hookah set up as in the room from the tunnel. Multitudes of colorful fish were swimming in school’s overhead. Tucked away and carved into the wall of the chasm was a bar of sorts, complete with a full stock of wines from all over the continent. As the pair continued to survey the area, they were swiftly hit with a double whammy of shock.

The first came from every table being filled with either Laguz and Iz, or Hagalaz and Kenaz; the latter two definitely catching the elf and mage off guard, as they were known to be unable to breath underwater. They all seemed to be speaking; or, bubbling in some cases to each other as a female voice echoed out through out the entirety of the chasm.

A woman with light blue skin and teal hair tied up into a high ponytail was floating down from the membrane to the clam shaped stage below. She was dressed in a seashell bikini top that barely covered her breasts, striped black and white bikini bottoms and a pair of platform wedged shoes. Trailing behind her was an impressive looking bright blue tail that ended in a clover point.

“Good evening you perverts and troglodytes, we hope you’re having a good time tonight!” she spoke chipperly, almost sounding like she would break out into song at the drop of a hat. “We’ve got a good show planned so don’t despair, as we introduce you, to Miss Debonair!” the woman said. She grabbed the top half of the clam as it began lifting up, balancing on the upper lip of the clam with one hand. As the top half of the clam reached its peak, it snapped away from the base being followed by a flurry of bubbles as the woman in the seashell bikini swam away at an incredible speed to the membrane above. The membrane vibrated several times as she passed through, pulsing red before switching to pitch black, removing all light from the entire area, leaving only the white lights surrounding the stage. A large pole slowly rose from the bottom of the stage, a female figure clinging to it during the ascent was obscured partially by the curtain of bubbles. Rena and Aisha watched curiously from their vantage point in the tunnel as the bubbly curtain stopped, revealing Miss Debonair.

This was the second shock, for Miss Debonair was actually Daisy!

Both girls’ jaws went slack from surprise as they saw the normally reserved secretary; as eye catching as she may be, was now barely covered by purple negligee with white frilly accents along the edges, leaving very little to the imagination. Her normally black tights were replaced with a pair of thigh-high stockings that clung tightly to her toned legs, an ankle weight was attached to her left legs in an attempt to keep her weighted down. Both girls stared at the absurd scene before them for what seemed like hours.

‘What the heck is going on here!?’ Rena mentally screamed, her eyes unable to leave the secretary as she began to perform. Just as she was beginning to become enthralled, she felt a tap on her shoulder. ‘Not now Aisha’ was her thought as she brushed the hand away, only for it to come back, slightly more forceful. Brushing it away again, she looked to the mage in annoyance, only to be surprised by a blue face instead of purple hair.

“The shows just begun, so stick around and see” the woman with the seashell bikini spoke, snatching Rena’s bow and Aisha’s staff from their hands with incredible speed “You’ll not easily be able to escape from me.”

Now that the woman was so close, Rena could make out that her sclera was pitch black, almost like voids adorned with striking blue irises. She wore a very toothy smile as blue fins protruded from her head where her ears should have been, most likely a set of gills. The two girls strained against the woman's vice-like grip as they bubbled away their air.

"Whbo Arbe You!?" the Elemental Master attempted to speak. The woman hummed a little tune as she grabbed Rena’s and Aisha’s wrists and began to pull them into the large room. The room was now dark enough that nothing could be seen, except for the bright white pointed smile of the mermaid pulling them along.

“My name is Undine, a mermaid most fair. And this cozy place is my lovely lair” the mermaid; now known as Undine, explained. She continued pulling the two girls until they came to a table with only one other occupant; a nervous looking Hagalaz, who jumped at the sudden intrusion of the girls, letting out a bubbly yelp.

“I’m sorry to startle you my dear, but I’d like to park these two here!” Undine said as she placed Rena and Aisha into the booth. The Hagalaz looked to her intruders and quickly covered something under the table before nodding and allowing the duo to grab their lewd breathing devices. They both began to suck in breaths, now immune to the embarrassment of the act. The Elemental Master looked nervously to Undine who beamed at her with pointed pearly whites. As she made to swim away, she held up Rena and Aisha’s weapons.

“You’ll get these back at the end of the night. So kick back, relax! And enjoy the sights!” she said before quickly vanishing into the darkness of the tunnel.

‘We’re doomed…’ Aisha thought to herself as she sucked on her phallic breathing device. They were trapped at the bottom of a cavern, surrounded on all sides by the enemy, and without their weapons to defend themselves, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable would happen. The Elemental Master looked solemnly to her only ally, the only person who could truly understand the sorrowful situation they now found themselves in, only to be dumbfounded as she watched Rena gleefully ogling the secretary turned stripper. If the elvish archer was worried, she was doing a poor job of showing it.

Daisy’s hips swayed from side to side as she suddenly kicked off the bottom of the stage, wrapping her legs around the top of the pole and floated back down to the bottom, spinning as she went and releasing a steady stream of bubbles. Once she reached the bottom, she laid on her back and blew several bubble rings. She winked to her audience as she expertly swam between the rings and into a backflip before sinking back to the bottom in a split. The secretary turned strippers’ hand travelled between the hills of her breasts and then into the valley between her legs as her lips parted into an erotic moan allowing more bubbles to escape. A raucous of applause and bubbly cheers came from the audience of monstrous girls, and the elvish archer.

‘How is she not out of breath yet?’ Aisha thought in disbelief. As she continued to watch the stage, she caught movement in her peripheral. She hesitantly looked over without moving her head and saw the Hagalaz they were sitting with breathing heavily around her penis-shaped rebreather, discreetly stroking something beneath the table as she eyed Daisy. Before Aisha could get a good look at what she was doing, the Hagalaz was lit up by a spotlight from above, causing her to freeze and both Rena and Aisha to duck away; opting to hide under the table. Undine’s voice once again filled the chasm.

“Oh what joyous of joys, we found ourselves a brand new toy!” Undine laughed as she appeared behind the Hagalaz. 

“Naughty girls like you shouldn’t try to hide! So stand up, be proud! Let us see your pride!” the mermaid continued as she hooked her hands beneath the Hagalaz’s arms and hoisted her out of her seat and away from her breathing device. The Hagalaz attempted to cover something with her short skirt while the other hand covered her mouth as she squirmed and whined in Undine’s grasp. Now that the icy girl was out of her seat, all eyes fell upon her, even Daisy’s as she layed out on the floor and pressed her impressive bust against the the stage, accentuating her cleavage. 

Before the Hagalaz could do a thing, Undine flipped up her skirt, revealing her ‘pride’ to the entirety of the room: A large 10 inch penis, standing erect in the water. The girl frantically tried to break away as Undine began to carry her new ‘toy’ over to the stage. All the other girls present had their eyes glued to the Hagalaz’s present as it bobbed in the water, hooting and hollering as she was carried overhead.

“If her beast comes out, then so will ours! Miss Debonair’s going to raise the bars!” Undine said, releasing the Hagalaz and letting her flail in the water as she sank to the stage. As the icy girl found her bearings and attempted to swim away, she found herself being circled predatorily by Daisy, hunger and lust in her eyes. The secretary wasted no time with foreplay, pinning the Hagalaz to the pole as she swam to the opposite end and tied off her long sleeves. The poor monster girl was left to burble with the stale air she had left as her panic filled eyes looked for salvation. Daisy floated onto her knees in front of the monstrous girls’ slab of meat and licked her lips, her cheeks turning rosy red. Though she was starting to run low on air herself, the rapturous cheers made her desperately want to give her audience a good show.

As the secretary waved to the audience, the tip of the Hagalaz’s penis vanished into her mouth, the icy girl bubbling away globs of air in pleasure, before erupting into a fit of convulsions and coughs. Daisy pulled a hose from the bottom of the pole and crammed it into the girls open mouth, allowing her to suckle on the tip of another phallic object as hers was assaulted. Content that her partner wasn’t going to drown on her, she chose to unleash her breasts from their confies and wrap them around the icy girl’s penis. Daisy looked up into her captives’ eyes as she slid her breasts up and down, taking extraordinary delight in how she whimpered around her phallic re-breather.

Daisy popped her captives cock back into her mouth, pushing it deeper and deeper until she felt it hit the back of her throat. She pulled back to the tip and took it all the way back to the base in a single movement. The icy girl pumped her hips akwardly at first before the two began to get a rhythm going. With skill unbecoming of a secretary, she managed to bring the Hagalaz to a powerful climax, the entirety of the girls load in her mouth. Daisy gave the audience her best bedroom eyes as she sucked the remainder of cum from the icy girls shaft, swirling it in her mouth a few times before she swam up to the Hagalaz's face. The secretary gave the icy girl a lewd smile as their lips met, laughing inwardly as the bound girls dark eyes widened as she was made to swallow her own seed. As Daisy pulled away, a white cloud flowed from their mouths. She giggled again before returning to her previous position between the monster girl's legs. ‘Amazing…’ Rena thought, imagining herself in the Hagalaz’s place as she toyed with her nipples.

Rena and Aisha; now having returned to their seats, watched intently as Daisy continued her deep-sea sex-capade. Aisha attempted to replicate the actions on stage, trying to take her own air spewing penis deeper but gagging slightly from her inexperience. All around them, bouquets of bubbles were rising from every booth; no doubt indulging their desires on those they sat with. ‘How does she make it look so easy?’ the purple mage thought as absentmindedly rubbed herself through her panties. The mage took a moment to look at the other tables around them, no less in similar states of arousal as she watched a Kenaz bobbing her head diligently in the lap of a Laguz, an Iz with her cold fingers in the lap of another Hagalaz as she moaned aloud. All around them, bouquets of bubbles were rising from every booth; no doubt indulging their desires on the female company they sat with. 

The Elemental Master's attention was brought back to the stage as Daisy took the Hagalaz’s penis and gave the tip a gentle kiss. She started stroking the girls softening member quickly with her hands. As the Hagalaz writhed under the secretary's touch, the icy girls penis slowly stood back to attention. She looked at the cock in her hands again and chose to do something that would really wow her audience. She swam into a standing position and took the penis rebreather from her partner, taking a deep and well-deserved breath herself. As the icy monster girl floated in place, the secretary pulled her panties to the side, revealing her trimmed womanhood for all to see as she aligned her womanhood with the icy girl’s penis.

Several girls in the audience began to chant 'drop' as they watched the scene play out. The quiet chant then broke out into bubbly and uproarious choir, all of them chanting drop; even Rena and Aisha had unknowingly joined in. Not wanting to disappoint, Daisy took the crowds advice and dropped onto the Hagalaz’s penis, forcing the monster girl to let out a bubbly moan; only this time, she was not going to get a breathing device. Daisy rocked her hips back and forth slowly, driving the girls member deep into herself agonizingly slow. bubbles escaping through her sealed with each bounce. Underestimating the pleasure she was subjecting herself to. Daisy picked up the pace, wrapping her legs around the girl in a cowgirl position and bouncing with reckless abandon. The secretary threw her head back and released large globs of her own air as her breasts bounced in a hypnotic rhythm, pressure building in her chest and loins. 

“Ladies, ladies, she’s ready to rock! She’s going to milk that poor girls’ cock!” Undine’s voice cheered “But can they finish before one drowns? Who knows, who cares, either way, I’m down!”

As the perilous thrill of the situation became clear, Daisy let out one final moan as she climaxed on stage, a blue blush beginning to form on her face. The girl beneath her suit as her own orgasm exploded within Daisy, so much of it leaking out and clouding the water. The bound ice girl's blissful expression was quickly replaced as she sucked down her first mouthful of water, her pupils shrinking as she thrashed in place against her bindings.

“Oh ladies, ladies, this is a surprise! We get to watch her orgasmic demise! Hopefully, for me, it won’t come quick, but when it does, I’ll ensure it won’t stick. But never mind that, give our girls some cheer, for our next performance draws ever near!” as Undine finished her spiel while floating down from the membrane above, the upper half of the clam in her grasp as she reattached it to the bottom half. As the stage began to close Daisy swam up and gave her audience one final kiss goodbye before she sank with the stage and the still thrashing Hagalaz, as the pole was taken back underground. The chasm erupted into cheer and joy as the show came to its end, the performers receiving an unseen standing ovation.

Before Rena or Aisha could finish their own bubbly cheers, they were forcefully seized by their shoulders and whisked through the tunnel they had arrived in at a breakneck pace. Rena's eyes bulged from their sockets as in the literal blink of an eye, the pair were awkwardly flailing and gurgling water in the pond they had first arrived in. As they looked around, wondering how they arrived here so quickly, Undine floated above them at the surface, their respective weapons wrapped up by her tail. As the pair shared an astonished look, they swam up to meet with the mermaid.

“As great a time as it’s been, I’m afraid your fun must end. The first show’s a freebie, free of charge! As for another? Well…” Undine handed the girls their weapons back, along with a folded piece of paper. “I’d rather drive a barge. But hey, enough from me, I’ve got to go! People to see and on with the show!” she finished, quickly vanishing back into the tunnel at the bottom of the pond. The pair watched her swim away, a little disappointed, but relieved that nothing had happened to them.

As Rena and Aisha breached the surface, they both gasped loudly, having taken their first breath of air not taken from a penis in an hour. They swam to the edge and looked to the paper that Undine had given them.

“What do you think it is?” Aisha asked as they began making their way to the stairs. As Rena unfolded the surprisingly not soggy piece of paper, her face paled and filled with dread as she slowly read over the contents. This dread spread to the purple mage as she also saw what was written.

It was a bill. A very expensive bill. A very expensive bill with fines for trespassing, multiple assault charges, and destruction of property.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that many 0’s in my life…” Aisha said flatly, still in shock from what she had just read. As Rena continued reading through the multiple charges stacked against them, a single sentence turned her dread into slight fear as she held the paper so the Elemental Master could see, joining the elvish archer in her feelings of fear.

‘For damages and death you've put me through, here is a bill! From me to you. Pay me in full and don’t try to run, or come get dressed and show us some fun~!

The pair looked at each other before looking back to the pond they had just left. Sighing in defeat they began to trudge back to the pond, a pair of light blue hands slowly rose from the water, holding green and purple negligee.

Back in the tunnels, a door had opened and the red starfish on the front was replaced with a green one as two very happy looking Kenaz waved back into the room and swam towards the amphitheater. The rooms other occupant waved back and sucked on a phallic rebreather. She looked to be an official woman, her short icy blue hair and glasses giving her a No-Nonsense look. One that was swiftly countered by her state of undress; wearing only a pair of icy blue panties and white stockings. She smiled contently as she reclined in a similar chaise sofa to the one in the dressing room. 'I could get used to this.' The woman thought as she teased the folds of her womanhood through her panties 'I should get back to work at some point though...' As quickly the thought came, she was pulled from her thoughts as the door was opened. In swam Daisy and her Hagalaz captive, still tied up and squirming as her cheeks were a deeper blue than usual. The women addressed the secretary inquisitively, before Daisy reached for the Hagalaz's skirt and pulled it up, revealing the beast hidden below. She stared in awe as the meaty package was put on display before exchanging a sly smirk with the secretary. The official looking woman then reached for a red starfish.

What was one more round before going back to work?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, that means you either skipped straight to the end, or actually read through all of this. Now is the important question: What did you think?


End file.
